To aru majutsu no safirooo
by nightocore 000
Summary: Ciudad academica la historia sigue pero con unos nuevos personajes kirigaya yuki a un arma capaz de matar a los dioses y su maestra como podran derrotarlos la faccion kamijio y kamisato


_autor_

 _r_ _espero que disfruten la historia cualquier critica en los comentarios asi me ayudan a mejorar amis futuros proyectos_

 ** _inicio_**

 _"touma tengo hambre "_

 _el suspiro al ver el reloj le hania prometido a index ir a comer despuese de la escuela eso seria una carga muy grandes a sus finansas_

 _"a fooo kuu daa "_

 _suspirando enpezo a salir de la habitacion hasta que oyo un pequeño grito_

 _"ahhhhhhhh" era la pequeña diosa que estaba corriendo sobre el piso de madera cuando el felino que le estaba dando caza_ _el suspiro al ver eso se acerco al gato y le hizo que soltara ala pequeña diosa_

 _"este trato no esta bien "se quejo la pequeña diosa que encima de la cama_

 _"estoy conciente de que este es un tipo especial de castigo" "soy cociente de eso para aun asi "_ _"tienes que aser capas de manejar a ese mounstro "_

 _"tu dices eso pero solo es un gatito jugeton " realmenye hay que quejarse por eso_

 _"multiplica eso por cuatro para ti eso seria un tigre siberiano saltando asia ti"_

 _"entonces que sugieres que haga "pregunto kamijio_

 _"garantiza mi seguridad asegura que nunca tenga que vivir con ese temor nunca mas_

 _"¿como quieres que haga eso "_

 _"quiero un lugar para esconderme un lugar donde no tenga miedo de ese"_

 _dandole una mirada (~)_

 _"pero te hize un carton ayer "_

 _"eso no duro ni cinco minutos ""idiota ni siquiera los tres cerditos contruyeron una casa de papel_

 _esta bien despues construire algo "_ _"ahhhhhh ,ya es muy tarde vio el reloj y ya era tardicimo cojio su maleta y salio corriendo del dormitorio_

 _"ahhhh fokuuudaaa"_ _mientras estaba corriendo vio a misaka mikoto la tercen nivel cinco una elecromaster . estaba al frente de una mauina expendedora_

 _ya saaa le dio una patada ala maquina expendedora monstrandoun espectaculo agradable a la vista o eso hubiera sido si no vorgaba short debajo de su falda_

 _"sera mejor evitar problemas " haciendo el minimo ruido empezo a irse o asi dibia haver sido si una corriente electrica no le hubiera atacado .levantando su mano derecha negando el ataque de la chica_

 _""ahhhhhhfokkkudaa " suspirando dijo_ _"hola biribiri "_

 _"mi nonbre es misaka mikoto "dandole una descarga electrica_ _negando el ataque de la elecromastrer con su mano derecho_ _vio el reloj_

 _" ya es muy tarde " luego salio dejando a misaka_ _llego a la escuela corriendo muy cansado abrio la puerta respirando con dificultat el aula estaba vacia pero habia un una carta sobre el escritorio de komoe -sensei decia lo siguente_

 _"querido kamijou-chan si lee esto significa que llegastes tarde .nos fuimos de excursion afura de ciudad academica tardaremos unos dias en volver_

 _att komoe-sensei_

 _dejo la carta en el escritorio salio del aula camino afuera del pasillo bajo las escalera_

 _ahhhhhfooookuuuudaaaa"suspirando_ _estaba regresando dela escuela cuando vio a una pareja muy estraña eran un chico de cabello blanco que parecia que llebava un traje de mayordomo y la chica que le aconpañaba era una chica de vabello rojo y un estraño vestido parecia una noble como parecian perdido el se acerco a ayudarles pero desparecieron_

 _"son esper asi que no hay problemas osii" suspirando_ _llego a su departamento y abrio la puerta una pequeña monja lo estaba esperando_

 _"touma touma ya vamos a salir tengo hambre " le decia la monjita con una sonrisa_ _el ledio una cara de desconcirto (-_-)_

 _"touma no me digas que te olvidastes " enseñando sus dientes_

 _"no vomo cress " empezaron a salir cuando una pequeña voz lo llamo_

" _humano te olvidas de mi " le hablo otinus debajo de las patas del gato_ _saliron de la dormitorio y se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rapida_

 _una pareja que habia visto una hora atras estaban a a mas de seis metros de distancia_

" _entregen al index librorum prohibitorum" dijo la chica peli roja_

 _"no les entregare a index " apretando su mano derecha y apretando sus dientes el peli azul_

 _"yuki traeme al indice prohibido "_

 _"haii maid-master" (lo deje asi por que se eschucha mas epico)_

se acerco hacia kamijio

salio disparado el propino un puñetazo en la cara a kamijio mandandole a volar desaparecio y aparicio atras de el y le propino una patada lo mando ha volar asia a delante desaparecio y volvio a aperecer le dio un puñetazo en la entrada del estomago haciendole caer de espaldas contra el pabimento

"es un santo "penso mientras se levantaba sel piso " sus golpes no era tan fuerte como aqua de la retaguardia o kanzaki kaoria pero aun asi su velocidad es superiiror "

el mayornono se acomodo sus guantes y estaba dispues a segir luchando hasta que oyo

"detente te dige que me tralleras al indece no que te pongas a pelear " mientras suspiraba

"me disculpo maestra pero hay que derrotar a kamijio touma

"desaparecio y le propino una ultima patada que le izo qu se estrellara con la pared y lo dejo tumbado en el suelo se acerco a el estiro su mano derecha y una energia negra se estaba reuniendo en su brazo estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando un rayo azulado lo golpeo

"ahhhhhhh" se quejo el mayordomo

" misaka huye el no es un enemigo al que puedas vencer " decia mientras tratava de levantarse

"yuki estas bien puedes levantarte "

dijo preocupada la peli roja

"hi maid-master es bueno saber que se preocupa por mi" dijo mientras se

levantaba

"no estoy preocupa por ti estoy preocupada por mi telefono "

"dejeme revisar el telefono " mientras sacaba el telefono de su bolcillo

era un telefono en forma de una rana parecido al de cierta electromaster

"maestra el telefono paso a mejor vida bueno era lo mejor ya tenia que madurar eso gustos tan infantiles "

"no son infantiles " grito con la cara roja

"hai hai boy a consegir al indice "

"oye estoy hablandote no te hagas el loco "

mientras esos dicutian

"touma estas bien " pregunto index

"humano levantate "

"biribiri no creo que lo derrote parece que esta sacando algo "

el mayordomo saco una pequeña cranada de su bolsillo con simbolos extraños y la tiro al suelo

"no es natural es magia "saltando atras la electomaster

"touma no puedo saber que es no es magia "

la pequeña granada toco el piso y una gran cantidad de luz salio

"ahhhhh " estaban quejandose

"toummmmm"

"no te muevas maldita sea " le puso un paño en la boca e index se desmayo

 _fin_

 _y asta aui llego mi idea_

 _gracias por leer este facmimi espero que les haiga gustado cualquier critica en los comentarios no soy dueño del to aru majustu sus personajes les pertenece a kamachi_

 _mis prosimo proyecto sera com los personajes de to love ru ya me canse del princeso de rito_ (*-*)


End file.
